


It's Alright If I'm With You

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Relationship Problems, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the karasuno volleyball team headed out to a training camp up in the mountains, none of them expected to come face to face with their rival nekoma. It just so happened that both volleyball teams managed to book the training camp at the same time.<br/>When Hinata gets hurt, he is forced to side along the sidelines and NOT play volleyball.<br/>In order to keep himself busy, he hangs out with Kenma, who is also excused from Nekoma's training regime for reasons he refuses to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata's Worst Nightmare

  After everyone was settled in and unpacked, Daichi called for a team meeting, explaining that the training regime would be read aloud.

  “I have a very important announcement before I read out the schedule for the next week and a half,” Daichi started, everyone listening intently. “We will be practicing with the nekoma team tomorrow morning at 7 am until 10 am.”

  “Those bastards will know all our secrets! We can’t practice with them!” Tanaka yelled in defiance, Nishinoya nodding enthusiastically behind him.

  “That may seem like the case but that’s not what’s going to happen,” Coach said from the side of the room. He had remained silent the entire time but was now smirking triumphantly at the teams reaction.

  “They already know we have our first year duo,” he motioned to hinata and kageyama, “and it will be beneficial for me to at least determine their individual strength and their strength as a team.”

  “Wouldn’t they probably do the same?” Hinata piped up, his eyes shining from his excitement.

  “Yes, probably. But we have the advantage because you have me to find a way around their strength,” he said, smiling and looking too proud of himself.

  Hinata nodded in agreement. At least coach would be able to determine the best possible way to play around the nekoma team and to overall strike in a weak spot.

  Daichi continued on with the rest of the rigorous schedule, silencing the complaints from tanaka and Nishinoya about him being a slave driver and working them to their death. After he finished, Sugawara led everyone to their assigned rooms and reminded everyone to wake up at 6:30 to get ready.

  Hinata groaned inwardly. He wasn’t the best at getting up extremely early. Especially since it was spring break and he had already prepared himself to sleep in until at least 9 am. He tried to motivate himself about the upcoming day and realized that at the least he would be able to see kenma. He had lost interaction with the older student while training with kageyama to perfect their toss and spike. And hopefully tomorrow held a chance for the two catching up and talking, even if it was a slim chance.

  He fell asleep to the murmurs of tsukkishimas and kageyamas threats to each other, reminding himself that he would be able to talk to kenma because they had a week to spend together.

 

***

  
  At 6:20 am, Hinata woke up in pain. Tsukkishima and kageyama had woken up about the same time and had been fighting over who would use their one person bathroom first. It resulted in tsukkishima pushing kageyama and kageyama tripping over the sleeping mats and falling on hinatas back with a heavy this and crack.

  Hinata yelped and jumped up, pushing the heavy and painful source off of him. He was still to disoriented to figure out what was happening. He sat up and tried to stretch his back, gasping when he felt a heavy dull pain near his rib cage. He rubbed at the spot gingerly and hoped that the pain would ease before the practice match.

  The fight finally stopped when Daichi, still in his pajamas, showed up in their door and silenced both of them, sending tsukkishima to the end of the hall to use the public bathroom while kageyama went to the other side of the building to use the other public bathroom. That left Hinata and yamaguchi in silence as they heard Daichi leave the hallway. Hinata look at Yamaguchi and offered the bathroom to him, which he gladly took and left.

  Hinata stood up and stretched, this time yelping at the searing pain that seemed to cover his entire left rib cage.

  "You alright?” Yamaguchi stuck his head out of the bathroom, his voice laced with concern.

  “Ah, yeah I should be. Kageyama fell on me and now my ribs hurt a bit,” he smiled at the freckled boys concerned look.   
It wasn’t enough to fool him.

  “Hinata please let me look at it,” he said as he tugged hinatas shirt up. Hinata didn’t resist and let the taller boy take off his shirt and examine his side and back.  
Hinata giggled as yamaguchi's fingers tickled his sides accidentally, turning into purposeful tickles. Hinata laughed and swatted his hand away, letting the boy continue his examination of his back.

  “There is a slight swelling here” he pressed down where it hurt the most, making Hinata flinch,“but I don’t see much else wrong. Does it hurt that bad when I press down on it?” Yamaguchi asked when he noticed hinatas flinch.

  “Yeah but it’s just a bit of swelling, I’ll put ice on it, it’ll go dow- OW OW OW” he tried to explain when yamaguchi began pressing down on the swelling a bit more.  
He flinched backwards away from the freckled boys touch and examined the area where it hurt most. Hinata heard yamaguchi sigh.

  “Hinata, it seems like you’ve broken a rib,” he explained as he walked across the room. “Stay here, in going to get Sugawara.”

  Before he could protest, yamaguchi fled down the hall, on his quest to fetch the team mom. Hinata sat down and carefully examined the area again. He pressed on it and winced, breathing in and out deeply, realizing that there was a sharp pain when he breathed.

  Sugawara and yamaguchi rushed in sooner than Hinata expected. The orange haired boy instinctively lifted his arm so Sugawara could examine the area better. After a few minutes of examination, Sugawara turned to Hinata and began to question how much it hurt and where exactly it hurt.

  Sugawara sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t seem to be broken but I can’t make any promises. Do you want to go to the hospital to have it checked now or-”

  “I want to play in the match though!” Hinata yelled, determined to make it through the practice match at the least.

  “I’m sorry Hinata, but I can’t let you play in this condition. Like I was saying, we can go get it checked now or we can wait it out and see if it still hurts at the end of the day. It your decision” Sugawara explained, looking up to yamaguchi, “so it was kageyama and tsukkishima who did this?”

  “Not purposefully!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, “they were fighting and kageyama tripped and-”

  “They’re not in trouble, it’s alright,” Sugawara smiled sympathetically. “Well, not that much trouble. I can’t let them get away with hurting others and fighting without some small punishment. Now go get ready, we leave in 15 minutes.”

  Yamaguchi just nodded and retreated to the bathroom to get ready. Sugawara turned back towards Hinata and smiled sympathetically at him.

  “If you want to wait it out, that’s alright. I’m just not going to have you participating in the match or any training for now until I know you feel better or decide to have it checked up professionally.” Sugawara explained, standing up and straightening his shirt.

  “I’ll wait it out for now!” Hinata answered immediately, quickly adding “and if it still hurts I’ll tell you. Truthfully!”

  Sugawara crossed his arms and nodded, as if proud of the younger boys answer.

  “Alright. Unfortunately, I don’t want you to watch the match in case you get riled up. You can hang out outside or promise me you’ll behave, otherwise I will kick you out.” Sugawara explained to Hinata before walking to the door. “Now get ready.”

 


	2. Rash Decisions

 Hinata dressed in a plain t-shirt and his volleyball shorts and walked to the gym where the practice match was going to be. He decided he might as well explain to Kenma that he wouldn't be able to play for a while and wouldn't be able to show him how much he had improved.

And if Hinata didn't behave, he wouldn't even be able to see if Kenma had improved either.

 He groaned a loud as he reached the gym, pushing on the doors slowly and peeking in. The Nekoma team was standing around, some stretching, others were already on the court practicing spikes and tosses. Hinata's eyes scanned for the bright blonde hair, but when he didn't see any sign of Kenma, he figured that he was probably running late or somewhere playing video games.

 Hinata finally stepped into the gym and waited on his teams side, glancing around and watching some of the Nekoma players practice with each other. Their movements seemed seamless, effortless and above all, in sync with one another. When one person was in position to receive the ball, the others seemed to fall into place beside them, ready to toss the ball over. When one jumped, others prepared themselves, their eyes coordinating their jump and hit. To Hinata, it seemed that they weren't even trying, but the sweat that slowly started to form around their eyes proved otherwise. They were so concentrated on not only their own individual movements but also their movement as a team. The orange haired boy watched intensely, sitting on the edge of the bench, trying to predict their movements and thoughts.

 "Enjoying your show?" came a soft teasing whisper behind Hinata, who jumped and yelped, distracting the volleyball players. The ball bouncing off the wood floors seemed to be an endless echo as everyone fell quiet with Hinata gaping at Kuroo.

 "Ah, sorry. I didn't think I would scare you like that," Kuroo admitted with a grin, making it hard for Hinata to believe.

 "Kuroo, stop harassing other team's members and begin stretching," Lev yelled jokingly from the other side of the court, waving at Kuroo enthusiastically.

 "I just wanted to talk to him, sheesh," Kuroo sighed, turning his attention back to Hinata, "Nekoma prides itself on flexibility and communication y'know."

 "It's amazing!" Hinata exclaimed, "you guys barely talk! It's like you're all communicating telepathically or something! You go GWAH and then PAH and then-then-!"

 Kuroo nodded his head, listening intently. "You know why we are able to do that?"

 Hinata shook his head, his eyes practically sparkling with curiosity.

 "Unity," Kuroo said simply, "usually teams focus on each players individual skill, such as the basics and enforcing each skill based on the players position. What Nekoma does is work in unity. I don't mean working together in the way you probably think I mean," Kuroo explained, taking a seat next to Hinata, "I mean we unite in a way that utilizes our individual skill, get it?"

 Hinata sat there for a few seconds, taking in the information. He shook his head again.

  "Hmm, think about it while you play against us. Maybe then you'll understand a bit more," Kuroo's smile seemed challenging rather than sincere, but it fired up Hinata for the match... until he remembered that he wouldn't even be playing. He deflated visibly.

 "I'll have to watch from the sidelines though," Hinata mumbled.

 "Hm? You're not playing?" Kuroo seemed genuinely surprised, thinking it impossible for the small ball of energy to refuse a volleyball match.

 "Uhm, I can't play. Sugawara said I couldn't because I got hurt earlier today and he doesn't want me to make it worse in case it's serious," Hinata explained.

 "Then maybe you want to join Kenma," Kuroo pursed his lips, "he actually has a sprained ankle because of running the other day but he insisted he come to training."

 Hinata perked up at the mention of Kenma being injured.

 "Is he alright? Is it serious? Where is he?" Hinata asked, leaning towards Kuroo.

 Kuroo smiled and waved dismissedly. "He's off in the hotel garden playing video games of course. He said he would come by towards the end of the match to see how it goes but you should keep him company, he's really taken to you, y'know?"

 Hinata didn't realize he blushing so hard that even his ears turned pink until Kuroo stalked off to the other side of the court laughing. Hinata scratched at his face to calm himself.

 Kenma had taken to him? Was it hard to befriend Kenma? It really didn't seem so. Maybe Kuroo had a deeper more subtle meaning behind his words, but just thinking of that possibility made Hinata blush harder. He doubled over in an attempt to hide his face but he froze in fear when he heard Daichi right behind him, yelling to Kuroo across the gym.

 "Harassing my team members? Remember, this is only a friendly match, I wouldn't want this to end with bad blood, understood?" Daichi smiled but it wasn't his warm, welcoming 'I'm-proud-of-you-son' kind of smile. It was icy and forced and as he spoke he rolled his sleeves up as if to prove his point. The rest of the team slowly filed in and Sugawara appeared at Daichi's side, trying to calm the captain.

 Kuroo approached but stopped a few feet away (Hinata didn't blame him) and shook his head with a smile. 

 "Ah, you misunderstood. We were just having a nice conversation. Hinata wanted to hang out with our little setter so I just told him where to meet him," Kuroo explained innocently.

 Kageyama appeared from no where and jumped right towards Hinata.

 "What do you mean you wanted to 'hang'? We're going into a practice match dumbass, have your play dates later!" Kageyama accused Hinata.

 "I'm not the dumbass! YOU'RE the- AH!" Hinata jumped from the bench to challenge Kageyama but gasped and doubled over, clutching his ribs. It felt like someone had punched him hard, knocking the breath out of him and making his trembleslightly.

 Kageyama stepped back in shock and Sugawara rushed over, pushing Hinata back onto the bench.

 "Ah, that seems serious," Kuroo murmured as he watched Hinata regain his breath.

 Daichi shot him a threatening glare. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't concern you. May you please leave us?" Daichi asked.

 "Hope you feel better Hinata," Kuroo offered before he jogged to the other side of the gym.

 "Hinata, if it hurts that bad, then I'll take you to the hospital-" Sugawara started, but Hinata was too defensive.

 "No, I promise I'm fine. I just forgot and pushed myself," Hinata explained between small breaths. It wasn't painful anymore, but trying to catch his breath took a while.

 Kageyama was still standing in his position, recovering from his shock. "What the hell did you do?" Kageyama asked. Of course he was concerned, but he sounded demanding and accusing.

 Before Hinata could call him a dumbass for falling on him. Sugawara turned to him and cooly answered, "he was hurt this morning, but it wasn't his fault," he turned back to Hinata, "will you be alright?"

 "Yeah," Hinata nodded, still taking deep breaths, "I'll wait outside. I don't think it would be smart for me to stay here and worry you."

 Sugawara nodded. "Understood. I'll text you when we are done with the practice match and we'll see how you feel then."

  Hinata nodded and stood up slowly so as to not hurt himself again.

 "Good luck!" he smiled before making his way across the gym carefully.  
 

***

 Once he was on the street, Hinata looked around before making his way to the hotel where the Nekoma team was staying.

 Sure, Hinata wanted to see the match, but he also wanted to see how Kenma was holding up. And quite frankly, he wanted to avoid giving Suga heart attacks every time he stood up.

 Hinata approached the large hotel, noticing how the spring sun seemed to heat up significantly. The heat was making Hinata sweat through his shirt, and it didn't help that he had to move slowly around the building to avoid being hurt. He subconsciously rubbed his rib area, as if too see if it still hurt when he touched it. Hinata scrunched up his face in pain and concluded that it still did hurt. He wanted to avoid the hospital at all costs, especially since this was supposed to be a fun training week, but it seemed unavoidable with the amount of pain he was experiencing. 

 Still, he made his way to where the garden was. A small path beside the building led him to the garden, which was much larger and much more beautiful than Hinata had expected. Small shrubs with vibrant colored flowers led him to a larger clearing. It was well-kept with bamboo surrounding the clearing, acting as a fence that stretched farther back to the point where he could barely see it. Large trees that provided shade over the clearing draped its bloomed petals all over the ground. Small stone benches were placed in between trees all along the path. The clearing was flat for the most part but slanted upwards around the trees, making the area have a bowl like shape. Hinata was too distracted by the garden and the colors to remember why he was there.

 A cough from somewhere in the garden caught Hinata's attention. He shuffled forward on the little stone path, continuing further into the garden. He heard the sound of cicadas humming from all around him and grasshoppers jumped in front of him, threatening to jump onto him.

 Eventually, he had reached the farther end of the garden and heard noises that didn't sound like wildlife. Hinata looked around for the source of the noise. He noticed someone sitting behind one of the larger trees, hunched over.

 When Hinata realized who it was, he walked a bit faster towards the blonde haired kid. He wasn't wearing his usual jacket, but loose gym shorts and a loose graphic t-shirt with a video game design that Hinata didn't recognize. Hinata plonked down right beside the boy, startling him.

 "Oh, Hinata," Kenma said, quickly recovering from his shock. He paused his game and set the console down in front of him and turned towards Hinata, confusion plastered across his face.

 "Why are you here? I thought there was a practice match right now," Kenma asked, his eyes shining gold as patched of light made its way through the trees.

 "I'm here because you're here," Hinata smiled, trying to make light of his injury.

 "Meaning?" Kenma asked.

 "You have a sparined ankle and I have a, uhh, sprained ribcage?" Hinata seemed to ask more than tell.

 "Uh, okay. One," Kenma began, his face deadpan as he spoke, "I don't know what Kuroo told you, but I'm not hurt. See my ankles are fine," Kenma shifted to show his ankles to Hinata, "and two," he shifted back to face Hinata, concern laced in his voice, "you can't really 'sprain' your ribs, Hinata."

 "Hmm, I know, but I don't know if it's broken and Sugawara wants me to go to the hospital, but it doesn't hurt that much," Hinata glanced down to his side.

 "Lemma see," Kenma spoke, shifting again to sit directly in front of Hinata.

 Hinata made a small noise of confirmation and held his shirt up for Kenma to examine, covering his face. Hinata blushed behind his shirt as he felt Kenma examine his ribs and chest. It felt different from when Sugawara or Yamaguchi had checked. 

 Kenma's hands were calloused from volleyball, but they were softer than he had expected. His fingers were ginger as he pressed against Hinata's ribs, testing to see where it hurt most. Feeling Kenma's hands run over his chest and ribs made Hinata's heart flutter and he prayed that Kenma couldn't feel his rapid heartbeat or see the blush that was spreading down to his neck.

 Kenma pressed against the visible lump on Hinata's side, eliciting a yelp from Hinata.

 "Hinata, you need to visit the hospital to at least have it checked," Kenma finished and sat back, staring at Hinata who was still hiding behind his shirt.

 "I promise, I'm fine," Hinata spoke, his voice slightly muffled. He was slowly calming down but he still refused to have Kenma see him blushing and acting weird. Kuroo's words about Kenma taking to him kept echoing in his head, making his stomach flip and his chest flutter.

 He finally pulled his shirt back down when he deemed his blush to be barely visible and found Kenma staring right at him. Hinata smiled bashfully at the older teen and rubbed the back of his head. It was comforting to know that Kenma cared about him, even though Hinata knew he cared, it was nice to see Kenma actively caring.

 "If you say you're alright," Kenma mumbled, picking up his game again. "Wanna watch? I'll let you play a bit after I beat this boss," Kenma offered, turning back to his original position of leaning against the tree.

 Hinata nodded and scooted closer to Kenma, leaning against him and the tree, hoping he wasn't hindering Kenma from playing. Hinata loved watching Kenma played because he was so skilled at gaming. When Hinata first met Kenma, he was playing video games on his phone while waiting for Kuroo to finish practice. It was nice to actually watch Kenma play the game. It was like one of those tutorials Hinata sometimes found on the internet of people playing the game through, showing how powerful they were or offering tips on how to make the game easier. Except Kenma didn't talk, and when Hinata glanced at Kenma's face, he was completely concentrated on the fight.

 Eventually, Kenma defeated the boss, all the while Hinata was gasping and yelling "hit him! GWAH! AGAIN!" in order to encourage the boy to be victorious. Kenma handed over the game to Hinata after changing to an easier map for Hinata to get used to the controls and game play.

 As he played, Hinata began to wonder why Kenma was here. Why Kenma was in this garden rather than at the practice match? Hinata was led to believe he was hurt and excused but Kenma said he wasn't. After about 30 mintues, he turned towards Kenma to ask him and found him leaning back on the tree. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. He clearly hadn't moved for while, as petals were laced in his hair and across his legs. Hinata smiled to himself, realizing that Kenma seemed to be enjoying the peave he was having.

 "Hey, Kenma?" Hinata began softly, pausing the game and setting it down in the grass. He wanted to ask Kenma, but at the same time he felt rather guilty for waking him up.

 Kenma didn't open his eyes but responded with a slight "hm?"

 Hinata took it that he was listening to him while resting so he continued. 

 "How come you're here instead of at the practice match?" he asked, still rather quietly.

 Kenma opened one of his eyes to glance at Hinata but closed it again. "No reason in particular," he murmured.

 "But shouldn't you be practicing with your team? Especially since its against us, you should be there to help, or at least cheer them on," Hinata cocked his head, wanting a straight forward answer.

 "Well, why aren't you cheering on your team, hm?" Kenma responded. Hinata knew it wasn't a challenge, but rather a genuine question.

 Hinata pouted and thought. Well, it was mostly so he could see Kenma, but that was pretty crappy answer. It made him seem uninterested in volleyball and that was quite the opposite. 

 "I didn't want to hurt myself getting all fired up, y'know? We've had intense matches in the past," Hinata smiled at Kenma, hoping that was good enough answer.

 "Hinata, really, if you're in that much pain you need to go," Kenma answered, his brows furrowing in his half-asleep state, "I mean it."

 Hinata fell silent. Did Kenma want him to leave him alone? Or go get professional help? Probably the latter, but the way Kenma phrased it made him wonder. Maybe he was becoming too annoying for Kenma. Maybe he shouldn't have sought out Kenma in the first place. They were barely talking and Kenma seemed to want to avoid conversation. Hinata tried to reason against the panic that was rising in his chest, but failed.

 Maybe Kenma just wanted him gone. Kuroo had sent him to Kenma just to get rejected. Rejected? Of what? Kenma's compassion, attention, affection? Hinata thought it was all the above. Kuroo had sent him because Kuroo knew that Kenma didn't want to be bothered. Hinata was just the pesky messenger crow that was sent to annoy Kenma. The thought of being used as an annoying messenger made Hinata boil with anger. Because of his stupidity, and Kuroo's of course, he had made Kenma hate him.

 He stood up abruptly, causing the same pain as earlier to sear through his chest and side. The fast movement made Kenma open his eyes in surprise but Hinata didn't wait. He looked downwards as he walked past Kenma, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

 If Kenma had spoken, Hinata didn't hear. He kept walking at a brisk pace towards the garden entrance and when he made it past the welcoming trees and flowers, he sprinted. He ran and ran, thinking of nothing, or at least trying to think of nothing. His mind wandered back to Kenma and Kuroo constantly.

 Finally, he stopped running when he reached what seemed to be the center of the small village. The pain at his side jabbed at him, causing him to whine with each intake of breath. He sat down at the nearest bench and waited until he could breathe normally and without too much pain. It seemed that each time he experienced pain, it just got worse and worse.

 He figured he would just wait there until he knew the practice match with Nekoma was over. He slumped back into the bench and sighed. He should have at least asked Kenma why he wanted him gone, but Hinata was too impulsive. He acted before he spoke. And because of it, he really didn't want to face Kenma, or Kuroo, or any of Nekoma.  

Hinata sighed again. It was going to be a long week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i want these kids to be angsty and sad  
> trust me its going to be a lot more cuter in the future


	3. Unexplainable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the weird formatting. I dont have mircosoft word and notepad makes the formatting weird af

  Hinata sat on the bench beneath large trees that offered him shade against the spring sun, resting and catching his breath. The more he ran, the more his side seemed  
to throb in pain. He would probably have Sugawara take him to get it checked out, but right now, all Hinata wanted was to be alone. He wanted to think through why  
Kenma would dislike him to the point of ignoring him and why, of all people, did Kuroo have to send Hinata to annoy Kenma. Didn't Kuroo have any respect for Kenma's  
friends? Did Kuroo specifically pick Hinata to annoy Kenma or was he just the only one with the time to annoy Kenma? Did Kuroo want Kenma to hate Hinata?

  
  The more Hinata dwelled on the subject the more he thought Kuroo was trying to "break up" Kenma and Hinata. It did seem plausible, that just maybe, Kuroo was jealous  
of Hinata being close to Kenma. Hinata and Kenma were on first name basis, and Kenma always came to Hinata first after finishing games or wanting to play with someone.  
Not to mention, Hinata always texted Kenma, even during school when he was probably hanging out with Kuroo. So Kuroo was trying have Kenma all for himself and to make Kenma and Hinata's friendship end. And realizing this made Hinata even more furious at Kuroo.

  
  Hinata sighed heavily in frustration and winced when his side seared with pain yet again. He took out his phone to check the time. 10:23 am. Meaning that the  
practice match was over, or should be at least. Hinata had expected an immediate text from Sugawara after the match, but with no messages, Hinata assumed they went  
into overtime, meaning that it could be another hour or so before the match was actually over.

  
  Hinata began to observe the small village he had run into. Behind him was a small park with children screaming and chasing one another in the spring morning heat.  
He was glad to be sitting under the tree's as the shade shielded him from the growing heat of the sun. He turned to look at the convenience stores that sat in a neat row in front of him. Small groups of local high schoolers stood around in the stores shade while eating salt popsicles and talking about their upcoming tests and assignments. Parents stood in smaller groups, watching their kids from a distance and gossiping with one another. Overall, the village was pretty small and homely; a place where everyone knew one another. It soothed Hinata a bit to be in such a calming place, but when he heard a distant shout of his name he tensed up and turned towards the voice.

  
  Across the park, he could see Kuroo running towards him, his face stern at first but when he stopped a few feet beside Hinata he gave a weak smile as he tried to  
catch his breath.

  
  Hinata simply watched and waited to see what Kuroo would say. Of course, Hinata was furious with the older boy and refused to talk to him, but honestly, Hinata had  
at least expected Sugawara or even Kageyama to show up before Kuroo. And with Kuroo here, it probably meant the practice match was over, so why had Kuroo sought him  
out?

   
  After finally evening out his breathing, Kuroo walked over to Hinata and sat down beside him. Instinctively, Hinata scooted over.

  
  "I don't bite you know," Kuroo joked and gave a mischvious smile, to which Hinata dead panned back at him. "I'm only here because Kenma said you ran away and he was  
worried what had happened and if you were alright with your injury," Kuroo explained, his eyes drifting to Hinata's chest.

  
  "I'm fine," was all Hinata muttered, eyeing Kuroo's expression warily. Why would Kenma send Kuroo instead of coming himself?

  
  "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded. "Good, then you won't mind if we jog back right? I have to get back in the practice match as soon as I can."

  
  At this, Hinata turned away and muttered something even he couldn't understand. Hinata could barely even walk without pain, much less jog back. And since his run to  
village, his side seemed to be constantly throbbing in pain and Hinata really didn't want to head back and make Sugawara and Daichi worry about him when the match was  
still going on.

  
  Hinata heard Kuroo sigh and shift beside him.

  
  "At least tell me why you ran away so suddenly? Especially since you're hurt," Kuroo mused, watching Hinata's fiery mess of hair as the younger boy refused to meet  
his eyes.

  
  "Why would you care? Shouldn't Kenma be the one worried?" Hinata murmured, his tone edged with ice. It wasn't common that he was angry, but when he was, Hinata knew  
he could be terrifying (it even scared himself sometimes).

  
  "Kenma was afraid he said something to make you angry," Kuroo explained cooly, still watching the back of Hinata's head, "and as for why I care? I'm his friend and  
you kinda hurt him when you took off. You know he's there for you to talk to and yet you run away." Kuroo sighed at the end, as if disappointed in Hinata.

  
  Hinata turned and glared at Kuroo bitterly, throwing Kuroo off guard as Hinata spoke, "And that's what you probably wanted. You can just leave and stop wasting my  
time. Clearly Kenma and Nekoma needs you right now."

  
  Kuroo returned Hinata's glare with a cautious and searching look. If Kuroo was confused, he barely let it show as he examined Hinata's expression.  
He hummed in content before turning away, Hinata doing the same. They sat there in the shade silently, yet Hinata felt as if summer had suddenly come and the sun's  
rays burned into the back of his neck. He refused to calm down when Kuroo was so close to him, and as if on command, Kuroo stood up and began to walk towards one of  
the stores, leaving Hinata to glare at the back of the boys blackened tangle of hair.

  
  Hinata sighed when Kuroo had completely disappeared into the store. Hinata realxed his shoulders, not having realized he was tense the entire time. He couldn't  
properly explain why he was so defensive around Kuroo, especially when he was trying to be helpful. The thought of Kuroo actually trying to help Hinata only made the  
smaller boys stomach boil. He could simply ask what Kuroo's intentions were, or even be more direct and ask if he hated Hinata being friends with Kenma but Hinata  
couldn't find himself to muster up the courage to ask. As Hinata twiddled with his fingers he realized why he was afraid to ask; he was afraid of being right. If Kuroo's intentions were to break apart Kenma and Hinata, what could Hinata do? Kenma would probably dimiss it as a joke of Kuroo's but Hinata was too defensive to let  
his friend go so easily. He wanted Kenma to himself and that would be difficult if Kuroo kept lingering around Kenma.

  
  Hinata really didn't want to fight to keep a friend, but in this battle, Hinata already felt like he was defeated. Kuroo had known Kenma longer, understood Kenma  
better and was simply around Kenma more than Hinata was. He felt as though he had already lost Kenma, even though nothing had really happened.

  
  The convenience stores doors opened and Kuroo walked towards him again, this time he was holding two salt popsicles. As he approached, he offered one of them to  
Hinata, who looked up at him skeptically.

  
  "I didn't poison it," Kuroo feigned hurt as he shoved the popsicle into Hinatas hands and began to unwrap his own. Hinata did the same and again they were enveloped  
in silence as they ate.

  
  Kuroo finished his quickly and threw the wrapper and stick into a nearby trashcan, leaning out of the bench slightly to make the toss. Then he turned his attention  
back to Hinata and silently watched him as he ate the rest of his popsicle. Once he was done, Kuroo grabbed the trash out of Hinata's hand before he could stand up,  
making Hinata flinch back in surprise. This time, Kuroo stood up to throw away the trash and when he returned, he didn't sit back down.

  
  "I told Kenma you were being a grumpy wuss," Kuroo explained cooly, ignoring Hinata's snort of irritablity and continued, "and he ordered me to get you back there so  
we can actually get you to a doctor because you are obviously in pain. And he told me to not make you walk back."  
"So what, you're going to make me run?" Hinata asked, confused at Kenma's requests of Kuroo.

  
  Kuroo smiled and shook his head, his eyes lit up mischeviously. "No, no, no. Kenma said to avoid you hurting at any cost sooo," he drawled and in a sudden flash, he  
leapt at Hinata, who yelped as he realized we was swiftly picked up bridle style and was being carried through the park. And their commotion had clearly attracted  
attention as nearly everyone's eyes focused in on the outsiders.

  
  Hinata pulled his hands to his face to hide his obvious blush and moaned. Kuroo only laughed and greeted those who were staring at the pair warily.  
"You could have just told me that it hurt too much to walk. We could've gotten back earlier!" Kuroo exclaimed to Hinata, who finally was looking to where they were  
walking to.

  
  "So Kenma told you to carry me back?" Hinata finally asked after a few moments of silence. As angry as he was, Hinata felt grateful to Kuroo for carrying him back to  
avoid the pain in his side.

  
  "Actually he told me to carry you on my back but I know this'll get a reaction out of him," Kuroo smiled triumphantly, as if imagining Kenma's face.

  
  A reaction? Hinata thought. Why would Kuroo carrying him like this get a reaction out of Kenma? And what reaction was he looking for?  
Before he could dwell too much, Hinata saw the gym a block away with a group of people out front. And when he realized who the group of people were, Hinata began to  
struggle in mortification as both Karasuno and Nekoma stood outside watching the two approach. As if realizing who it was, Tanaka and Nishinoya whooped and wolf  
whistled as the two approach, a few more wolf whistles from Nekoma. Tsukkishima called out "when's the wedding?" and Yamaguchi snickered. Kageyama began yelling at  
Hinata, calling him a dumbass and lazy for hitching a ride from their opponents. Sugawara shushed Tanaka and Nishinoya with a quick slap to the back of their heads.  
Daichi looked as if he were ready to murder Kuroo for having touhed his team.

  
  "Heyyo," Kuroo greeted, finally dropping the struggling Hinata onto his own feet and patting him on the head. As if triggered, Daichi got into Kuroo's face and beagn  
whispering threats to the Nekoma captain. Sugawara and Yamaguchi tried to pull Daichi away while two other Nekoma members tried to do the same for Kuroo. Hinata sifted  
to the back of the energetic crowd, watching as another smaller fight broke out between Kageyama and Tsukkishima yet again and as Tanaka and Nishinoya encouraged both fights.

  
  A gentle tap on Hinata's shoulder made him whip around to see Kenma staring at him, analyzing Hinata's expression. He looked down towards Hinata's injury and then  
looked back to Hinata's tense eyes. Another outburst made both players turn their heads towards the mesh of volleyball players as there began a fight somewhere in the  
tangled bodies. Kenma tapped Hinata's shoulder again and gestured towards the gym, where he encouraged Hinata to follow him in.

  
  Hinata stood there a few moments, hesitating as he watched Kenma slip inside silently. Hinata looked back towards the distracted team members and rival, and then  
turning back towards the cracked open gym door.

  
  Hinata gulped and began to shakily make his way towards the door, wondering how angry Kenma was at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took way too long due to me not actually having any idea as to how to proceed so hopefully this is good enough!! also, sorry if its all over the place, i'll probably edit it that later on but we shall see  
> thank u for reading! there is much more to come ;)
> 
> also, i accidentally made hinata little possessive?? lets see how that plays out later on


	4. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes!

  Hinata made his way shakily towards the gym doors, expecting the worst. When he entered, Kenma was at the far side of the gym, helping one of the Nekoma first years who had stayed behind to clean up. Hinata walked over but still stayed a distance away, waiting for them to finish. 

  After what seemed like an eternity, the first year bowed and waved good bye to Kenma before exiting the gym. Hinata kept his eyes focused on the ground in front of him rather than facing Kenma, who sat down on the bench, pulling his legs up so that he could cross them, making him look slightly childish. When Hinata took a peek at his face, it seemed more stern than angry.

  Hinata continued to stand there until Kenma made a small noise, making Hinata look up to Kenma motioning for him to sit down. He obeyed hesitantly, sitting down next to him but not too close. He continued to stare down at his feet , saying nothing.

  "Hinata, is everything alright?"  Kenma asked tentatively. His voice sounded guilty and sympathetic.

  "Yeah, I'm fine," Hinata responded flatly, "just in a little bit of pain, that's why I left."

  "Please don't lie to me,"  Kenma  whispered and Hinata couldn't help but flinch.

  Kenma sounded genuinely hurt that Hinata was lying to him. Even though Hinata had thought he had been an annoyance to him earlier on, Kenma cared about what was bothering Hinata. Lying to Kenma really wasn't going to get him anywhere, and hurting the older boy was the last thing that Hinata wanted so he sighed and eyed Kenma out of the corner of his eye.

  "I'm sorry," Hinata began, "I ran away because I thought I was annoying you. Because I though Kuroo had sent me to annoy you," Hinata corrected himself when he saw Kenma ready to interrupt him. Kenma shrank back slightly at the last part but nodded.

  "But you weren't bothering me," Kenma reassured him, "I was having fun spending time with you," Kenma added softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, staring unfocused at Hinata.

  "I mean, like, I get that, I guess I just felt like he sent me there, like  he  kind of used me to annoy you," Hinata admitted, continuing to watch Kenma, who suddenly seemed distant from the conversation.

  They sat in silence as Kenma didn't respond, still staring absently. Hinata fidgeted, casting his eyes to the ground and twiddling his fingers. He felt like he would be scolded or mocked by Kenma for even thinking such a thing, or maybe confirm that Kuroo had sent Hinata to annoy him. Hinata shook his head, all this thinking and unknown feelings welling up inside of him made his flustered. It was like what he said here and now would determine whether or not Kenma stayed friends with him, putting Hinata on edge.

  "We'll figure it out later," Hinata barely heard Kenma say as the blonde stood up and strode  across the gym, leaving Hinata sitting there regis tering  what was happening. Before he could call out to stop Kenma, the boy was long gone, letting the gym door slam behind him.

  Hinata sat there watching the door for a while, his vision blurring more and more as time passed. When he blinked, he felt tears spill down his cheeks and Hinata couldn't help but pulling his knees up, resting his head in his arms as he silently cried. 

  Hinata felt angry at himself for believing something so stupid. Now Kenma probably didn't want an over imaginative, problematic person like Hinata in his life. Kenma was probably talking to  Kuroo  right now and telling him how terrible of a friend Hinata was, or how  Kenma  was probably thanking Kuroo for ending their friendship. Kuroo was probably just laughing about, giving Kenma a hug and then hovering around him for the rest of the day. They'll probably just ignore that this ever happened and pretend they don't even know me.

  The more he thought about it, the more Hinata sobbed in silence. He felt like if he were to sob too loudly he'd have to explain to some janitor why he was crying, and Hinata really didn't want to talk to anyone about anything right now. Outside, the world seemed silent as dusk sunk in, leaving the w indows tinted. The cicadas slowly died out only to be replaced  by the softer chirps of crickets. Hinata didn't hear anyone outside and he assumed that both school teams went back to their respective hotels to rest for the night.

  Hinata wasn't ready to get up and head back just yet. He wanted to dry his tears and make it seem like he wasn't crying, or else Kageyama or Tsuk ishima would say something about it. The last thing Hinata needed was the entire Karasuno team to know about his friend problems. Sure, Hinata had befriended everyone (or mostly everyone) on the team and he trusted them, but to go to them about his problems seemed rude. Besides, even if he did want to talk to someone, who would he go to? Kageyama probably has zero experience in the field of friendships and he couldn’t tell Yamaguchi without having  Tsu kishima  hang around them. He also didn't want to bother the thir d years about it. Daichi had enough of Nekoma for the day, and if Hinata even mentioned what Kuroo had done, Hinata was sure there would be a murder committed by daylight. Sugawara was a potential person to talk to but Hinata wasn't sure if he had the courage to even ask him. Besides, Sugawara was probably more worried about his physical injuries  more than his emotional. Hinata shrugged, rubbing at his eyes and scratching his face, hoping to wipe the tears away. He'd figure it out on his own then.

  Hinata froze with his head in his hands when he heard the gym door open slowly, letting out a h igh pitched creaking sound that seemed out of place in the calm silence of the night. Even when Hinata heard  the person close the door quickly to avoid the loud noise again, he refused to see who it was. Their footsteps seemed light and quick across the wooden floors, growing louder as they made their way  straight  to Hinata.

  Hinata felt the mystery person sit close beside him, putting his arm around Hinata and crad ling  him to his chest. Hinata couldn't help but start crying softly again at the intimate contact, trusting whoever was holding him. The two sat there for another 10 minutes before Hinata managed to compose himself and face his supporter.

  Sugawara stared down at him sympathetically, rubbing Hinata's back assuringly.

  "I wanted to give you time before I came in here," Sugawara explained, "After I saw Kenma come out crying, I thought you to must have-"

  "Kenma was crying?" Hinata asked, his voice loud but hoarse.

  "Well, I think he was," Sugawara admitted, glancing sideways before smiling at Hinata sympathetically, "We should head back. It's getting pretty late and I told everyone we would join them for dinner afterwards."

  "I don't wanna go back," Hinata pouted, shifting so that he was lying against Sugawara's chest again. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone what he was doing or why he was crying. He didn't want to talk to anyone, except maybe Sugawara who was already here and comforting him.

  "Do you want to talk about it before we head back?" Sugawara offered, "Or you could give me vague events. I want to be sure you're okay before we head back. And don't you dare say nothing is wrong." Sugawara ruffled Hinata's hair, making Hi nata smile and nod.

  Hinata told Suga wara about how Kuroo had used him to annoy Kenma and how Kenma thought Hinata was childish and annoying and how Kuroo had to humiliate him by carrying him back and how Kenma had left their conversation with no closure and how Hinata felt like he was being replaced. And as Hinata stumbled across his sentences and words, Sugawara sat there, listening and nodding, taking in what Hinata had to say about it. After Hinata ended, Sugawara sat there, his head bowed and in deep thought.

  "Hinata, tell me the truth here," Sugawara spoke, his eyes still closed, "do you really think Kenma would hate you for what Kuroo did? You told me this is all what happened, but most of this is assumption Hinata," Sugawara opened his eyes and turned to Hinata, "Kenma knows all about Kuroo's tricks and games, so why would he hate you for what someone else did?"

  Hinata twisted his face in thought and anger. Yeah, he knew Kuroo was someone who would play tricks, but Hinata had taken it that Kuroo didn't want him to befriend Kenma. Then again, Kuroo was the one who had told Hinata where Kenma was earlier that day. Maybe he had over thought that, but it still didn't explain why Kenma left so suddenly. Or why Kenma was crying when he left. Hinata shook his head. It was too much thinking for one day.

  "I can't tell you what to do, but I do want you to take a step back and let things play out for now," Sugawara offered, watching Hinata's thought process from the emotions on the smaller boys face. "They're probably all finished with dinner by now, so let's do get something from the convenience store down the road."

  Sugawara stood up and offered a hand to Hinata, which he accepted with a small thanks. When he stood, even as slowly as he could, his chest seemed to tighten, causing him to gasp for air, but the feeling didn't go away. Sugawara seemed frozen watching Hinata try to catch his breath but fail each time, causing panic to well up in his chest. Hinata felt dizzy and tried to reassure Sugawara he was fine, but no words ever came out. He began to hyperventilate as he realized he couldn't breathe properly, making his chest constrict more and his throat tightened. 

  Sugawara made him sit down, but it didn't help at all, as Hinata sat hunched over in pain, breathing heavily. The last thing Hinata remembered was Sugawara pushing him up to sit straight while cradling a phone between his cheek and shoulder, talking to someone. 

Everything seemed too distant and soft to Hinata as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me it will be cute later on but for now Hinata must suffer


	5. Aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wakey wakey eggs and sinning

  When Hinata regained consciousness, his head felt heavy and his vision blurry. His breathing felt tight, but he ignored that since he had become more accustomed to it over the past few hours. His body felt like lead and just moving his arm to rub at his eyes. He turned over to his side lazily, wanting to go back to sleep. He vaguely remembered crying and Sugawara was there and maybe Kenma or Kuroo. Hinata couldn't remember clearly and quite frankly, he didn't really care. He slowly drifted back to sleep.

  When Hinata woke again, he didn't move for a while, just rested where he was, trying to keep himself awake. As he became more awake, he became more aware of his surroundings and of his body. There was a tight feeling around his chest, as if something was constricting him. It didn't hurt, it was just an odd feeling that made him more aware of where he was.

  He was in a pristine white room that seemed to be too clean. The only contradicting colors against the sheen white were the bright yellow and pink flowers that rested on a small table next to him. He slowly began to connect the dots from his memories and from the room and realized that he was in the hospital. Hinata vaguely remembered the tight feeling in his chest and Sugawara trying his best to help him. He must have blacked out and was carried here.

  Suddenly, Hinata became aware of people talking. They seemed distant in his hazy state, but he guessed they must be somewhere in the same room as him.

  "I'll go get something to drink, want anything?" one lighter voice asked.

  "Hn, I'm good. If you want to head back you can. I'll call you if he wakes up" replied a deeper voice.

  "No, he should be waking up soon or at least sometime today and if he panics then I want to be here to help," explained the other voice hastily.

  "That's what nurses are for though..." grumbled the other.

  Hinata lay there, waiting for them to continue but the room fell back into an easy silence. Hinata guessed that one of the people watching over him had been Sugawara, who had left to get something to drink. The other must be someone from the team that Sugawara had dragged out to look over Hinata.

  He sighed lightly and smiled to himself, thankful that Sugawara was caring enough to have stayed by his bedside waiting for Hinata to wake up. The idea that Sugawara had to wait for him worried Hinata the more he thought about it. He had blacked out and had no idea how long he had been asleep. What if the constricting feeling around his chest was from a surgery? Would Sugawara allow them give him surgery without Hinata's knowledge?

  Slightly terrified, Hinata turned over to where the other Karasuno member was sitting and was slightly surprised to see captain Daichi looking towards the closed door. Hinata's shifting had caused him to turn his head toward the boy with alertness in his eyes.

  "Hinata! You're awake," Daichi smiled at Hinata, glancing at the door," Sugawara will be back and then we'll get the nurse to check up on you. Depending on how you feel, you can leave the hospital tonight."

"Ah, Captain," Hinata asked hesitantly, voice hoarse from lack of use. Hinata coughed before continuing, "how long have I been out?"

  "Eh? That's what you're worried about?" Daichi smiled, "don't worry, you have only spent a night here and they said you'll be fine. Just wear that chest brace for another two weeks or something like that and you'll be alright again. They said one of your ribs was fractured but there's no real permanent damage. "

  "Brace...?" Hinata replied absently, reaching up to his chest to feel hard plastic that circled his chest.

  "You feeling alright though?" Daichi asked, peering at Hinata intensely.

  "Yeah, just sorta... out of it," Hinata answered, looking around the secluded side of his room in order to avoid Daichi's gaze.

  "Yeah, the nurse gave you some medicine and it really knocked you out. I'm glad you're feeling better now that you're awake. Sugawara has been here all day and the rest of the team has been in and out in between training to make sure he isn't pushing himself too hard," Daichi explained, "he feels guilty for not taking you to the hospital sooner."

  Hinata quirked an eyebrow at Daichi's comment. Why would Sugawara be upset with himself? If anything, the teen should be angry with Hi nata for being so ignorant of his injuries? Just the idea of Sugawara taking the blame upon himself for Hinata passing out made Hinata feel g uilty.

   "Hinata, don't feel bad. Sugawara is like that sometimes, just reassure him that he's doing good and it means a lot to you... because it does, right?" Daichi asked, a threatening edge to his voice.

  "Yes! Of course, I just feel bad I didn't listen to him sooner and now I've made him worry ad made everyone waste their time on me-"

  "Hinata, you're not a waste of time. As captain and as a friend, you genuinely mean a lot to everyone on the team. We all care for you and we've all looked after you for the past 11 hours, so don't you say you're a waste of time, because we'll prove you wrong," Daichi replied sternly, "I mean, even Kageyama stayed here an extra hour because he felt he was responsible and those flowers," Daichi motioned to the flowers beside Hinata, "were brought in by  Tsukkishima ... Well, Yamaguchi was also there but I'm pretty sure  Tsukkishima  helped pick them out."

  Hinata stared at him in stunned silence for a few moments. He nodded slowly and smiled at  Daichi .

  "Sorry, Captain! I won't think like that again and I'll be careful for the next two weeks, for Sugawara's sake!" Hinata replied.

  "And for yours. Because once you're out of that cast, I'm working you to the bone for missing out on so much time. And don't worry, Kageyama and  Tsukkishima  have been punished for their wrong doings," Daichi smiled with an  aurora  of menace and Hinata gulped audibly.

  From behind, a hand smacked down on the top of Daichi's head, causing him to crumple forward onto Hinata's bedside. Out of confusion and built up fear, Hinata yelped, backing away as far as he could from the Captain's body. Sugawara stood behind him with a caring smile on his face.

  "Ah, Hinata! You're finally awake! I'll be right back to grab a nurse for you," he glanced down to Daichi's bruising head and smiled shyly, "and one for him I suppose."

  Hinata just nodded absently, trying to get over the shock of Sugawara's surprise attack. He watched the silver haired teen leave the room, only to come back in immediately, holding the door open for two nurses who had come to check on him.

  After being asked how he felt and an explanation of what had happened, they handed some release papers to Sugawara and brought in a small snack for Hinata. Now that he was fully awake and promised food, Hinata realized how hungry he was. He was surprised to see that it was 5 pm and had missed lunch .

  After an hour of eating and waiting, he was given his clothes back (after Hinata bashfully realized he had been stripped) and was lead out of the hospital by the doctor, who was explaining how he had to rest and not participate in any sports for two weeks. Hinata wasn't listening as he anticipated being back with the team, but Sugawara was obviously paying attention.

  As they were being driven back to the hotel in a taxi (as Sugawara absolutely refused to let Hinata walk the 20 meters or so back to the hotel), Hinata was asking about what he had missed while he was out.

  "Not much honestly," Sugawara, who sat in the back with Hinata while Daichi took the front, replied, "we just let everyone do their own personal training for today. Coach has also tried to rearrange for another practice match since the last one ended in a tie-"

  "Why didn't you guys play a final match to settle it?" Hinata asked. He realized he hadn't been aware of the practice match's result.

  "Well, we were going to, but Kuroo had to leave and I'm assuming that's when he went to pick you up," Sugawara explained, "Nekoma didn't want to continue because they thought it was urgent until Kenma came around and explained he had Kuroo go fetch you."

  "Ah, I see," Hinata murmured. He became aware that he hadn't resolved his situation with Kenma. Then he remembered how Sugawara told Hinata that Kenma had been cryi ng after their small dispute in the gym.

  "And if you're wondering about Kenma, I talked to him a bit. He didn't tell me much but he was very concerned about you and he really wanted to visit you," Sugawara murmured, having not iced Hinata had become melancholy at the mention of  Kenma .

  Hinata looked at Sugawara in surprise. 

  "I'm sorry, you were just so upset after talking to him before you fainted that I thought I could figure out what made you so sad. I didn’t mean to pry or be invasive," Sugawara burst out, looking guilty.

  "Don't worry about it," Hinata reassured him, "you just wanted to check up on me. But I do want to ask," Hinata fidgeted, "did he actually visit me while I was out or..?"

  "I didn’t let him," Daichi said from up front. Sugawara sent him a disappointed glance but only nodded in agreement.

  "How come?" Hinata asked, dazed at Daichi's decision. It was apparent Sugawara had no say in his decision and that he had made it without even telling Sugawara.

  "Sugawara told me what happened before you passed out, or at least as much as he knew. Obviously, Kenma hurt you emotionally and I wasn't going to let him see you until you were awake. If you two have a problem, I want to be sure that you want to see him before I just let him do what he wants. I mean, Kuroo even tried to talk me into letting him see you," Daichi replied cooly, "if you want to talk to him, now you can do it of your own accord."

  The car fell in silence for a few moments before Hinata spoke up.

  "Thank you, Captain. Thanks for taking my feelings into account," Hinata replied quietly, giving a small smile to Sugawara who was looking at Hinata in bewilderment.

  "We're here," the taxi driver interrupted their moment, putting the care into park. Daichi paid and thanked him for the ride.

  As they entered the building and made their way back to the rooms, Tanaka and Nishinoya burst from around a corner to surprise jump hug Hinata as a welcome back but both were swatted out of the air by Daichi, who then began to yell at them for being insensitive and for being too loud.

  As they entered their hallway, the Karasuno team welcomed them back, having watched their arrival from the windows. Yamaguchi was nearly in tears, carefully holding onto Hinata's hand in fear of hugging him and both Kageyama and  Tsukkishima  apologized up front to him for their careless behavior and for hurting him (Hinata assumed Sugawara had forced them to do this). Everyone else just welcomed Hinata back and asked if he was doing alright.

  As everyone slowly filtered back to their rooms, Hinata retired back to his room as well. Yamaguchi kept talking to him and asking if he was alright every few minutes. Hinata had to constantly reassure him he was fine and that they should get some rest.

  "Oh, right, you heard how me might have another practice match with Nekoma?" Yamaguchi asked, poking his head out of the bathroom with toothpaste foam all around his mouth.

  "Wash your face, it's kinda gross,"  Tsukkishima  chipped in, looking at Yamaguchi, a grimace on his face.

  "Sorry!" Yamaguchi replied, turning on the faucet to wash his face.

  "It's alright," Hinata replied, a slight smile playing at his lips, "but yeah, I heard that it's to settle the previous match since it got interrupted," Hinata replied.

  "Wonder who's fault that is, dumbass" Kageyama murmured, glaring at Hinata.

  "Yeah, I wonder, dumber ass," Hinata replied, sticking his tongue out. It wasn't his fault that  Tsukkishima  and Kageyama happened to fight above him only to end up fracturing one of his ribs.

    "Yo, first years, hush it!" came Tanaka's muffled voice from the next room. Of all people to tell them to be quiet, it was Tanaka.

Tsukkishima  rolled his eyes but turn out the lights as Yamaguchi apologized in a hasty whisper as he made his way to his bed. Hinata turned over, pulling the covers over him.

  As much as he had slept, he still felt exhausted. As he lay there in the darkened room, he listened to his teammates breathing get shallower and slower as they each drifted into sleep. When he heard the last person drift into a small snore, Hinata shifted onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

  Hinata acknowledged that he would have to figure things out with Kenma. Knowing Kenma still cared for him made Hinata's stomach flip over; he felt guilty. He had accused Kenma of not wanting him around but Hinata had clearly misunderstood Kenma. Hinata rubbed at his eyes, sighing lightly. He really had trouble understanding the quiet senior. Just being around Kenma made him more nervous than ever and he was always on edge. He still had another few days to figure things out with him, hopefully all would go well and they could put this whole ordeal behind them and be friends again.

  As Hinata turned over and began to drift into a deep sleep, he became more aware that being friends with Kenma wouldn’t completely satisfy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about medical procedures but i do know fractured/broken ribs hurt like hell so have that  
> again, sorry if the formatting may be off im using whatever program i can to write ^^;


	6. Active Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the views and kudos!! i didnt expect this to be this long nor have this many views but it makes me very happy so thank you all!! hugs for everyone \\(^o^)/ <3

  The next morning, the Karasuno team woke up to head to a nearby lake to train. Of course, Sugawara was kind  enough to wake Hinata up to ask if he wanted to go,and with no hesitation, he agreed. It was early in the morning when they headed out and the village was quiet and breezy. There was a nearby lake  that was similar to the beach in that it had sand for them to train in, Daichi explained. It would help work their leg muscles and build up stamina so that they could last longer on the court and jump higher for blocks. Of course hearing this, Hinata pouted, but only slightly, not wanting to be sent back by Sugawara.

  As they entered the fores t for the small hike that was required to get to the lake, Kageyama fell back next to Hinata and matched his pace. Hinata gave him a wary side glance, but the black haired boy just looked strained as if he was thinking too hard.

  "Don't hurt yourself thinking too much," Hinata commented blankly.

  "Shut up dumbass. I- I just wanted to be sure you were okay with this," Kageyama stuttered but recovered quickly, going on the defensive "Daichi says its about 3 miles and... well you got out of the hospital so I was just making sure!" 

  Hinata could only look at Kageyama confused. 

  "Do we need to take you to the hospital, Kageyama? You're acting weird," Hinata said, still trying to wrap his head around why Kageyama would even begin to care. Maybe Sugawara talked him into it.

  "Ah, is our King sick? Shall we head back and give him professional care?" Tsukishima snickered, falling just in front of the pair, Yamaguchi at his side giggling.

  "Sh-shut up bastard! It's your fault anyways! Now I can't practice my tosses," Kageyama argued.

  "That's why you care? You're so shallow Kageyama," Hinata shook his head, "I nearly thought you actually cared for my injury."

  "If you don't shut up, you'll get another one that'll send you to emergency care," Kageyama threatened,  the atmosphere  suddenly shifting into a deathly threat. Hinata yelped and jumped forward towards Tanaka and Nishinoya in fear.

  "Oi, first years!  Be more careful-!" Nishinoya started before Hinata darted in front of him.

  "Hinata, don't be moving around too much," Tanaka stated, "as your senpai's, we have to look after you  and you guys-!" Tanaka turned to Tsukishima and Kageyama, "you two are also meant to take care of Hinata, so be quiet and don't make him jump around like that!"

  "S-sorry, I didn’t mean to," Kageyama stuttered, surprised at how seriously the two were taking it.

  "My bad," was all Tsukishima said before putting his headphones on and laggi ng behind with Yamaguchi.

  After that, there was silence as the team continued to walk. Hinata fell back into pace with Kageyama after some time, hoping that Kageyama still wasn’t plotting his death. They walked the rest of the way making small conversation and talking about what they were going to practice once Hinata was better.

  As they entered the edge of the hike, the trees began to thin out and give way to a large opening that stretched for a few miles in either direction. Directly in front of them, a large lake glistened in the sunlight, blinding Hinata slightly after having left the dim forest. It was overall peaceful and beautiful. The grass from the woods gradually transformed into sand the closer you moved to the water, and the water itself was clear enough to swim in.

  Hinata huffed, feeling the brace around his chest and wondering if swimming was going to hurt him. As if Sugawara had read his mind he spoke up behind Hinata.

  "Remember, no swimming or practicing until you are com pletely  healed," Sugawara reminded him,"you could have stayed back at the hotel Hinata. We're going to be here all day you know."

  Hinata nodded, "I know , I'll take it slow and just walk around."

  Sugawara frowned a bit but nodded, "If you feel dizzy sit down for a while. Ask coach for water if you need it, we brought some to last the day."

  After excusing himself from the group, Hinata began to wal k around the lake. He needed time to think and with being looked after by the third years Hinata had no time to think about the previous events. Hinata still felt guilty about accusing Kenma and Kuroo but he couldn’t exactly shake off a suspicious feeling. When Hinata had went to visit Kenma, he had been sent  by Kuroo because Kenma was hurt, but obviously he wasn’t. So why had Kuroo even bothered to send Hinata to Kenma? Unless Kenma  asked  Kuroo to send him. Which didn’t make much sense, since Kenma could have easily talked to him while they were at the gym. Unless it was something important and needed somewhere quiet to tell Hinata. 

  Hinata sighed and made his way towards the shade of the woods. Too much thought and so many questions with no answers. Hinata gave up and decided to watch people play along the beach. He could see Karasuno still huddled up, but he was too far to make out who was who. There seemed to be more people running around not too far from his teammates, probably local high schoolers or a local sports team. Scattered around were people walking along the shore or sitting underneath an umbrella, talking to one another.

  Spring brought along humidity around the lake, making it excessively hot. The sweet smell of fresh water mixed with cedar and soil made Hinata ease against a tree. He continued to stand and take in the view, taking a sip from his water every now and then. He thought about how hot it must be for Kageyama and the rest to be running around in this heat. There was no doubt that they would be doing some swimming ex ercises  too cool off while still practicing. Hinata's eyesight became unfocused as he stared at the small mountains surrounding the lake. His thoughts became hazy; a white blur which he couldn’t understand. He felt no motivation to understand it. He was able to feel regret and guilt, but other than that he thought and felt not much else.

  Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the mixture of water and woods, feeling his chest tighten, then exhaling, feeling relief wash through his body. He stood there with his eyes closed a while longer. He would have stayed there longer if he hadn't caught wind of familiar voices.

  "It's too hot to be out here," said one. It was a bit distant and coming from within the woods, making Hinata strain to listen to the rest. His hazy mind had difficulty listening in, but he forced himself to make out the voices.

  "It's called training, Kenma," Hinata opened his eyes and stopped breathing, "and it's going to be helpful. The sand strengthens our legs and-"

  "And the water strengthens our arms and upper body. I already know," Kenma replied, sounding slightly annoyed, "you told us that this morning."

  "Well if you know then hush," said the other, Hinata guessed it was Kuroo, he was captain of the team afte r all, "this is also punishment for not being honest to Hinata. And after all I did to help you too."

  Hinata perked up at the mention of his name, the voices growing louder and louder. They must have had the same idea to come practice at the lake. It was just Hinata's luck to have both teams practicing on the same day. It felt like weeks since the last time Hinata spoke to either Kenma or Kuroo, but it was only two days ago when Hinata had made Kenma cry.

  Guilt washed over him yet again. Hinata would be forced at some point to apologize to  Kenma  but he didn’t feel ready; not here, not now. He continued to stand where he was, determined to listen to what Kenma had to say.

  "I... That's none of your business right now," Kenma replied, his voice nonchalant.

  "But it is," Kuroo insisted, "I sent him there and now he thinks it's my fault or that I planned something against you two."

  "I know, I'm sorry. I should have told him sooner," Kenma admitted, "but he is overthinking all this."

  "Active imagination," Kuroo joked lightly, "but you'll have your chance to talk to him today hopefully."

  "How would you know? Daichi said I won't be able to visit him in the hospital until he gets out, " Kenma replied, much more quietly so that Hinata had to scrunch his face up in concentration to hear.

  " Oho , I didn’t tell you? He was released yesterday evening," Kuroo replied, "and I talked to the vice-captain and we decided for you two to meet up."

  "Kuroo, please don’t. I'm not going," Kenma replied flatly.

  "Too bad, you're already here," Kuroo cooed, and Hinata could just imagine a sly smile on his face.

  "The Karasuno team is just down there and I'm going to go grab Hinata," Kuroo said before Kenma had anytime to scold him, Hinata could hear Kuroo move closer to the edge of the forest, "and if you move, you get stay here to practice extra long, and trust me, I won't be nice about it."

  Just a few meters away, Kuroo emerged from the trees, looking triumphant. As he turned towards the  Karasuno team, he noticed a person with fiery hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the boy and walked towards him while Hinata was still trying to understand everything they had been talking about it.

  "Goodness, Hinata, don’t you know eavesdropping is rather rude?" Kuroo smiled, going up behind him and grabbing the shorter boys shoulders and pushing him into the underbrush of the forest.

  "S-sorry, I, uh, I was just walking by and-" Hinata tried to think of something to say but as Kuroo pushed him into a small grassy and sandy clearing, his words got stuck in his throat.

  Kenma looked at him in surprise but quickly turned his head away. Hinata also refused to stare directly at him, instead turning his attention to the vibrant yellow and orange hibiscus flowers that lined the clearing. He felt bashful and attempted to hide his  embarrassment  by looking intensely at the flowers, as if hoping they would somehow hide him.  Kuroo's hands squeezed his shoulders then loosened a few times.

  "Kenma, you can join us when you're done talking to shorty here," Kuroo spoke smoothly, finally releasing Hinata's shoulders.

  He walked away, leaving the two smaller teens to continue standing around in awkward silence, neither willing to break the silence. Hinata continued to look at the flowers, noticing how well the vibrant colors complimented each other on the dull green leaf background. Hinata peeked up at Kenma, who was staring up in the trees, trying to avoid Hinata's glance.

  Hinata returned his focus back to the flowers and gave an inaudible sigh. He straightened up and turned towards Kenma, hoping his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt. He needed to apologize for what he did, and to find out what Kenma needed to confess to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell where this is leading? can u tell i have no idea what im doing?


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finally confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i dropped this for a while!! school started and i needed to get into the swing of things :0  
> in case you were wondering, an epilogue for this fic bc u cant have enough kenhina

  A heavy  silence filled the air between Hinata and Kenma, only to be interrupted by the distant sounds of people playing along the beach. Hinata glanced up again to Kenma, but Kenma refused to return his stares, the blonde haired boy seemed to find his hands more interesting than Hinata.

  Hinata returned his stare back to the flowered bushes that held a heavy spring fragrance to them.  Hinata knew he owed Kenma an apology but it suddenly seemed impossible to talk, a heavy lump growing tightly in his throat. Hinata moved his hands to the nearest flower and picked it, playing absently with the petals, trying desperately to calm down. He felt more light headed than when he passed out and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to just walk away and come back when he was ready, but Hinata knew Kuroo must be somewhere near them, watching over them to be sure they talked to each other.

  "Hinata," Kenma sayed quietly. Hinata looked up from the flower to see Kenma's gaze unfocused, looking at something behind Hinata.

  "I- I need to apologize," Hinata started, still feeling slightly dizzy, "I thought you didn't- you know like want me around and reacted bad- I mean stupidly."

    Kenma continued to stare off distantly but he seemed to be listening, so Hinata continued, stumbling over his thoughts to find the right words.

  "I ran off and  caused a misunderstanding and I don’t know why- I mean I know why I ran away but I mean I don’t know why I would have thought that. I mean, I'm sorry  Kenma , I really am. I misunderstood something and I know you tried to tell me the truth and I'm sorry okay? I'm also sorry that Daichi wouldn’t let you visit me in the hospital, I had no idea and- "

  "Hinata, it's alright, I understand ," Kenma replied, his gaze finally focusing on Hinata, "I should have understood why you thought that. But I want to assure you, I really enjoy spending time with you, it makes my week, it really does. And I don’t mind what Daichi did, he did in your interest so he had every right to block me out. "

  Hinata nodded weakly and gave a small smile. At least Kenma didn't hate him for overreacting or for not being allowed to visit him . Hinata wondered if that was meant to be the confession that Kuroo had mentioned, but Hinata felt off about the confession. Kenma had already said that, so he wondered if the confession had something to do with Kuroo. 

  "Kuroo is my friend and he wouldn't be rude to use you, and if he did, trust me, I would have him apologize. If you want me to, I can get him to apologize to you as well," Kenma offered.

  "No, no, no I made the misunderstanding so I should be the one to apologize. But uh, I was kind of curious," Hinata ventured to ask about the confession, "Kuroo mentioned that you had to confess something to me. I mean you don’t  have  to tell me I just remembered it and I thought you could tell me but it's alright if you don’t want to," Hinata muttered, trying to make sure he didn’t sound demanding.

  At the mention of it, Kenma turned his head to look at the flowers. Hinata could swear he could see him blushing but Hinata couldn't be sure. Kenma picked a yellow flower and played with the petals, being careful so as to not rip it or harm it. 

  Hinata was about to apologize again, he was clearly treading in territory that Kenma wasn't comfortable with but before he could say anything Kenma moved closer to him. Kenma was just a few inches from his face, his hands playing with Hinata's hair, gently pushing it to the side.

  When Kenma moved back a bit, Hinata felt a slight heaviness of an object in his hair, and when he reached up to touch it, it was the flower that Kenma had been playing with. Hinata looked back to  Kenma  for an explanation, and with Kenma so close, Hinata could definitely see a small blush spread across the boys face.

  "It looks good on you," Kenma murmured, staring fixedly at the flower. Hinata couldn’t help but smile and blush from Kenma's compliment.

  Kenma took a deep breath before continuing. "Hinata, do you possibly have any idea what I might say to you right now?"

  Hinata thought for a second trying to register what he meant, so he shook his head. Actually, Hinata had a few guesses but he didn’t want to say one and be wrong, so he decided he should just let things play out.

  "Okay, so," Kenma started, " I really enjoy spending time with you. Whenever you text me it makes me happy, even if it's just you sending me a bunch of emojis," Kenma stopped to smile at the thought,"whenever we hang it, it doesn’t matter what we do, I just like having you in my presence. And I'm sorry if I ever seem disinterested, I promise I love spending time with you. You always make me smile and I really appreciate it. I really appreciate being with you and talking with you and I just really like you," Kenma finished, lifting his hand and pressing it against Hinata's face. Hinata leaned into the touch, wondering if Kenma could feel how heated his face was.

  "You mean, like  like ?"  Hinata asked sincerely. 

   Kenma gave a breathy laugh and nodded, "Yeah, like  like ."

  "Well I like you too Kenma. I really do and I'm sorry for being so stupid and overreacting and thinking Kuroo wanted you for himself and-" Hinata stopped to think, " I was jealous and acted out of line. I'm sorry."

  "You thought Kuroo and I...?" Kenma inquired, tilting his head slightly to one side  question ingly . 

   "Well, no. I thought Kuroo liked you and wanted you for himself and I got jealous I think," Hinata tried to explain, moving his own hand to place over Kenma's.

  "You think?" Kenma moved closer, his eyes teasingly questioning him. Hinata flinched under his gaze but didn't move from where he stood.

  "I'm not the best when it comes to explaining emotions," Hinata chuckled, keeping his gaze on Kenma.

   "I promise you, I like you not Kuroo," Kenma reassured him, moving even closer so that he was only centimeters from his face.

  "That's good," Hinata said, finally closing the distance between them and kissing Kenma. It was soft and quick, especially since Hinata had no idea how to properly kiss anyone. When Kenma pulled away, Hinata could swear he still felt the heat on his lips as it tingled from where they kissed.

  Without warning, there came a loud clapping behind Hinata, and he swiveled around to see Kuroo clapping with a smile on his face. Hinata's and Kenma's blush deepened and Hinata prayed that Kuroo hadn't heard much of what they were talking about.

  "You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen," Kuroo cooed encouragingly, turning to Kenma, "way to get him tiger!"

  From the corner of his eye, Hinata could see Kenma's eyebrow twitch with annoyance but he said nothing, trying to hide his blush.

  "I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?" Kuroo asked innocently moving closer and resting his arm on Hinata's head. Hinata didn't fight it but rather just sighed. At least Kuroo hadn't tried to ruin the kiss.

  "What do you think?" Kenma answered, his voice seemed tired yet irritated. Hinata could tell  Kuroo  would keep this over  Kenma's  head for a long time.

  "Well Kenma," Kuroo moved towards Kenma, "does this mean you two are dating?"

  Kenma and Hinata looked at each other. Kenma slowly nodded questioningly, and Hinata nodded his head as well, smiling at Kenma. Kenma gave a small smile as well and nodded his head more confidently.

  "Ah, youthful love," Kuroo cooed at the two of them.

  Kenma flipped his hair in annoyance, "W hat are you talking about, you're only 17."

  "Well not to burst your bubble, but we have to get back to practice Kenma. Say goodbye to your tiny boyfriend," Kuroo said without answering the question and moving towards the beach, giving Kenma and Hinata a small amount of privacy.

  Kenma kissed Hinata's cheek and gave him a wave before following Kuroo, leaving Hinata to stare starstruck after him. Hinata raised his hand to where Kenma had kissed him and to the flower still in his hair. A smile slowly crept onto Hinata's face and he chuckled. He left the small clearing and made his way back to his team, thinking about his new boyfriend.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unecassary epilogue that no one wanted!!  
> jk sorry it took forever, this is the second draft bc the first one got deleted and i had no motivation to re write it so have it

Summer break brought on the heat of sun, forcing people to stay inside and enjoy the air conditioning. But for Hinata and Kenma, they shielded themselves from the Suns rays under a large oak tree that stood along the edge of the park. They say in silence as they played Mario kart, the only noises were Hinata's grunts and gasps as well as the children that played in the park.

Hinata was on a winning streak and moved around violently as he made twists and turns in the game. Kenma sat perfectly still while playing, trailing behind Hinata in order to ensure that he would win.

After winning for the 5th time, Hinata turned towards Kenma and scowled.

“You're letting me win aren't you?” Hinata accused, watching as Kenma chose the next course.

“No I'm not,” was all he replied, starting up the next game.

“Okay then go hard on me this time,” Hinata challenged, turning his attention back to his game screen. He lay back into Kenmas lap, making himself comfortable. Kenma shielded himself from accidentally getting hit by Hinata.

After a few minutes of struggling to stay in 5th place, Hinata shut the game off, causing an error screen to appear on Kenma's.

“Really?” Kenma snorted, pushing Hinata off of him and into the grass. Hinata couldn't help but laugh in response, knowing how childish it seemed to turn off the game when he was losing.

“You lovebirds keeping it PG over here?” Kuroo appeared from behind the tree, holding a convenience store bag in one hand and a Popsicle in the other. “Hungry?” He asked, offering the bag forward to the two. He took a seat next to Hinata and continued to devour his popsicle.

Hinata took the bag and fished out a blue Popsicle for himself, offering the bag to Kenma. Kenma took out a pink popsicle for himself, setting the empty bag on the ground. They sat in silence, watching kids play tag around them and listening to the birds singing to one another amongst the trees. As noon approached, cicadas began their harsh screams.

Hinata finished his popsicle, fidgeting with the stick and wondering if he should say something to start a conversation.

“Kenma, I'm thirsty,” Kuroo complained, breaking the silence before Hinata could say something.

“Is it my turn for a store run?” Kenma replied, still licking the strawberry popsicle. He nodded in understanding and stood up.

“Want anything Hinata?” Kenma asked, turning to Hinata as he spoke.

“Just milk will be fine,” Hinata responded, smiling up at Kenma.

Kenma simply nodded, turning away from his friends and heading towards the nearest store. Hinata and Kuroo sat in silence for a while. Hinata watched as the kids slowly began to head home or sit in the shade, as the sun grew more intense as the afternoon went on. The cicadas humming continued to grow, drowning out any other noises, including the birds that flew over them.

“Hey Hinata,” Kuroo began, “I want you to do me a favor, okay?”

Hinata nodded mutely, wondering where this came from. He and Kuroo had become good friends and it was so sudden to have Kuroo ask for something.

“As I'm leaving for college this year,” Kuroo continued, staring unfocused at something behind Hinata,” I want to be sure you take care of Kenma.”

Hinata waited for Kuroo to continue but realized that was all Kuroo had to say.

“Of course, I'll always take care of him,” Hinata responded slowly, choosing his words carefully. This was obviously a serious subject and Hinata had to tread carefully. Hinata knew Kuroo was reluctant to just leave Kenma, especially since Kuroo was the closest friend he had at school. Of course he still had his team, but quite a few people were leaving.

“Hinata, I want you to promise me you'll be there for him,” Kuroo said, focusing back onto Hinata.

“What makes you think I won't be there for him?” Hinata asked defensively. It was almost harsh that Kuroo was asking him for something that Hinata was already doing.

“I didn't mean to imply it like that,” Kuroo replied honestly,” I just want to be sure he isn't alone and- I want to be sure you're there for him.”

“Okay…” Hinata dragged out the ‘o’ wondering where this conversation was going.

“I know you already are there for him but I want to be sure that when I'm gone,” Kuroo paused, thinking before finishing slowly,”that he has somewhere to go where it's safe.”

Hinata nodded slowly, still slightly confused as to why they were having this conversation.

“I know you're there for him but I,” he hesitated,” I want to be sure.”

Hinata nodded, slowly understanding Kuroo's concern. He had been by Kenmas side since middle school and Kuroo understood Kenma better than anyone else. Going to college would mean leaving him behind alone. Except Kenma wasn't alone, he still had his team and Hinata.

“I get it,” Hinata finally replied, “and I'll be sure to make sure he's alright. I'll do whatever it takes. Trust me.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded, obviously glad that Hinata understood what he wanted. Although their conversation left Hinata a little confused, he smiled back and nodded as well. He shook the odd conversation out of his head when he saw Kenma approach with a small bag.

Whatever happened, or happens, Hinata knew he would always be there for Kenma. Kenma was important to Hinata, even before volleyball. He would always stay by Kenmas side.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with some more kenhina  
> i promise this wont be a long one and that i will get to work on capulet cafe (which ive neglected for three months sorry!!)
> 
> also sorry for the rather weird (??) kind of way im writing, ive had a lot going on and my writing style is getting stale hehe


End file.
